


Thankful for You

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I watch too many Hallmark Christmas movies, Leonard Snart Lives, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Thanksgiving in New York.





	Thankful for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I have watched way too many Hallmark Christmas movies lately. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

It was Thanksgiving Day in New York City 2015 and the Legends had to destroy a jump ship that was being used on one of the Macy's parade floats. The float had a futuristic theme and the builder had found the abandoned ship in the woods of upstate New York.

Rip and Jax managed to sneak into the warehouse holding the float and remove all future tech so that the ship was just a dead shell. Once the mission was complete, Rip gave the team some time to relax in the city.

Mick and Ray wanted to go watch the parade. Both of them were excited for the musical numbers, especially since the _Fiddler on the Roof_ revival would be performing. Mick was planning on catching a matinee the next day before they had to leave. He might even let the professor tag along if he didn't bother him too much while watching the parade; Martin and Jax had decided to join them.

Rip headed back to the ship so that he and Gideon could inventory the tech they'd removed from the float ship.

Hoping to avoid some of the crowd, Sara and Leonard headed to Rockefeller Center. 

Leonard leaned against the railing, looking down at the ice skaters below them, pulling his gloves more firmly onto his hands. 

"Not enjoying the cold, Cold?" Sara teased, lifting onto her toes to get a better look over the railing beside him.

"I'm just peachy," he drawled, frowning at Sara's carefree enjoyment of the chilly weather.

She grinned back at him over her shoulder quickly before returning her gaze to the skaters below. 

Leonard took a moment to look at her while she was otherwise focused. She wore a white down coat with a sky blue knit scarf wrapped around her neck, with a matching beanie and mittens. He couldn't help smirking at the fact that she wore actual mittens rather than gloves. 

He would never admit it, but her mittens looked like they were much warmer than his own leather gloves. He flexed his fingers at the thought before balling them into fists and stuffing them into the pockets of his blue parka. He hadn't worn it much lately, the lighter leather jacket being more efficient for most missions, but this was much better suited to the current weather.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Leonard asked, "Care to join them?"

"Do you skate?" Sara asked, turning around to lean back against the railing so she could face him.

"Not for a very long time, but I used to," Leonard admitted.

"Really?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There was a park a few blocks from my childhood home that made a rink once it was cold enough," he said. "When I was little, before my mom died, she used to take me there. Then I took Lisa when she was old enough. She used to love to ice skate."

Sara had to force herself to keep her jaw from dropping. It wasn't like Leonard to share so much personal information; willingly.

"Laurel was the better ice skater in our family. I was more into rollerblading, but they're not too different," Sara said.

Leonard held out one gloved hand to Sara. "Shall we?"

Sara grinned at him as she took his hand with her mittened one and they turned to head down the stairs and get tickets and skates. 

The attraction they'd been fighting for months reared its head as they tentatively stepped out onto the ice, once again hand in hand. 

"Lead with the right?" Leonard suggested and at Sara's nod, they took off. 

They started slowly, with small, wobbly gliding movements. It didn't take long for Sara's League training to kick in and she soon found her balance and began to practically pull Leonard along. 

Leonard couldn't help admiring how beautiful Sara was with her cheeks rosy from exertion and the cold, her hair whirling around her face when she turned around to grin at him. It was at moments like this that he wondered why they were being so careful with each other when he knew this attraction was mutual.

"What's that look for?" Sara asked, turning to face him, skating backwards.

"I like when it's just us," Leonard said, surprising both of them with his honesty.

Sara smiled softly at that, stopping their movement. "I like it, too."

She looked up at Leonard and noticed his ears were turning red. Assuming it was from the cold; she reached out and pulled his hood up to settle over his head. 

"What was that for?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your ears looked cold," Sara said. She gave the hood a final tug before lowering her hands. 

"I hadn't noticed," Leonard admitted. 

As the stared at each other, the moment felt charged. 

Leonard moved his foot to keep his balance on the blades and just as he was about to throw caution to the wind, he vaguely caught the words "Look out" being called out. The next thing he knew he was falling forward onto Sara as a teenager careened into him.

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled from his position sprawled on top of Sara. 

"Sorry, dude," the young man said, speeding back off towards his friends, laughing all the while.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked, moving off of Sara. 

"My ass is gonna have a bruise the size of a baseball, but otherwise I'm fine," Sara grumbled, getting to her feet. As Leonard struggled to get to his feet, Sara reached out and helped him up.

"I think we've had enough ice skating for one day," Leonard said, holding his hand out for Sara.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there," Sara said, taking his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Leonard said.

"That I agreed with you or that you got knocked down by a tween?" Sara teased.

"Both," Leonard said.

They exchanged their skates for their boots and decided to see if the cafe next door was open. Luckily it was. 

As they settled at a small table, Leonard took a sip of his hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth as he swallowed. He frowned as Sara inhaled her frothy pumpkin spice latte. 

"How can you drink that?" he asked, sniffing with disdain.

"It's delicious," Sara said, taking a long sip. "Besides, it's Thanksgiving, the day of pumpkin." She emphasized this point by taking a bite of her pumpkin pie, humming her enjoyment of it.

"Silly me," he drawled, "here I thought it was all about turkey and thanking your oppressors."

"I guess we should be glad that Rip didn't take us back to the first Thanksgiving," Sara said.

Leonard shuddered at the thought. "That would not end well."

Sara nodded her agreement. 

They sat in companionable silence as they finished off their drinks, Leonard having pulled out a deck of cards and dealt a hand for gin.

When their mugs were nothing but colorful swirls of liquid, they bundled up again and headed back out into the cold. The Waverider was cloaked in Central Park, so they headed in that direction. 

Pressing her luck, after the day they'd had, Sara slipped her arm through Leonard's as they walked. He looked down at her, but said nothing. 

"This has been a nice day," Sara said, her steps slowing the closer they got to the ship.

"It always is when it's the two of us," Leonard agreed. Then he tentatively suggested, "We should do it again."

Sara stopped in her tracks. "Leonard Snart, did you just ask me out on a date?"

"And if I did?" he returned, fear of rejection making him defensive.

"I'd say that it's about time," Sara said. "And that I'd love to."

Taking a step closer to Sara, Leonard asked, "Do you know what I'm thankful this year?"

"That we managed to save you from sacrificing yourself at the Oculus?" Sara guessed. 

Leonard reached out to brush a strand of hair off of her face, his fingers grazing her jaw. "Well, yes, but I was going to say that I'm thankful I agreed to come on this mission and met you."

"Who would have thought that you'd be the sappy one in this relationship?" Sara asked, leaning into his touch.

"So, this is a relationship?" Leonard asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well," Sara dragged out. "We're about to be. Just as soon as…"

"As soon as what?" Leonard interrupted. 

"As soon as, this." Sara rose up on her toes as she pressed her lips to Leonard's. He immediately pulled her closer, returning the kiss. 

When they broke apart, Sara whispered, "I'm thankful for you, too," before reclaiming his lips.

The End


End file.
